User talk:Millenian
MechaRepto and Kong Attack of MechaRepto sounds interesting, though I haven't read all that much yet. As for the other things, the Kong should die I think. Also, do you want me to make a talk page archive for you? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:15, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, please! Millenian 16:46, 27 October 2007 (UTC) OK, there's your talk archive. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:24, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! Millenian 00:13, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Advertisement We need to get more users, so I'm asking you to go to forums about kaiju and tell them that Wikizilla exists. Two places that I know would be good places to start are the Toho Kingdom forums and the Kaijuphile forums. I already tried to create accounts on both, but something happened and now I can't make a log in or make a new one. If you choose to help, thank you. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:04, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :I'd love to! Millenian 15:45, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Make a forum in General Discussion and link here. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:59, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :Ah. Millenian 16:00, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I like it. While very laughable, I say we do it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:47, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :That's great! And for the Christmas one, we could have a Giant Mutant Reindeer (lol) Millenian 18:18, 2 November 2007 (UTC) So sad, yet so hilarious. "It's the battle of the century: Zilla vs. the Giant Mutant..... Turkey?!?!?" lol. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:26, 2 November 2007 (UTC) :Ha ha! Hey, I've got it! "The Meal of the Century", for HEAT Millenian 18:49, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll go copy it and we can get to work. Also, if we start to get a lot of new users, you and Pikazilla are going to be new administrators, cause I can only do so much. And right now, that so much is even less than normal (my internet's bandwidth is really high. It's high-speed, and if it goes over the limit, I get slower than dial-up). Just thought I'd give you a heads-up on that. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Hey, that sounds great! I guess I'll start advertising. Millenian 00:17, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Very interesting, but I can't enjoy it right now. It appears that me and Kaiju-Zilla are being accused of plagairism (stealing someone else's idea) by using someone's kaiju. We give them credit, but I don't know if they even care --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:59, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Me and Kaiju-Zilla both have Primolith, a character owned by Gregole of Deviantart (for some reason he didn't see mine, probably because it isn't made yet). Now, both of us will be posting that they aren't ours, and have links to the original owners. The guy hasn't come back yet (it was Gregole that accused plagairism), so maybe we're fine. Most of my creations in the Kaiju Wars I and II sections are other peoples creations. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:54, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ooh, I see. I try to keep my creations original, as in not made by other fans. You should probably try to keep yours original, but I don't think this guy should have a big problem if you use a few of his creations, as long as you make known that they are his. Anyway, I'm glad you think "Morgoth" is interesting, I'll be doing that sometime soon Millenian 01:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Want to be an admin? Well, we're starting to get new users, and also new vandals, and I can't do everything. So do you want to be a second admin? Just gives you a few extra buttons and such that help keep the site going good. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 21:29, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Sure! What do I have to do as an admin? I know I have to delete vandalism and block vandals and that kinda stuff. Anything else? Millenian 19:22, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Well, you can delete pages, block users, use rollback and use the MediaWiki pages (MediaWiki pages change stuff so that everyone sees it, like the announcements at the top of the page, the side bar, etc.). That's really it, but it helps when somebody problematic appears, since you can use rollback to get rid of all a users edits (it only works when they edit in a row though). --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :I've made you an admin. Please see Common mistakes and the Administrators' how-to guide for help with what you can and can't do. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:48, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Yay! Okey, I'll check them out. Millenian 23:53, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Protection The way to unprotect a page is to click unprotect (eg here) and then set the level from "sysops" back to "default" since default is not protected. Angela (talk) 09:13, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! Millenian 16:35, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't be here to help, I was gone all of yesterday for Thanksgiving. At least Angela's always here. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:58, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yah, I was too! Happy Thanksgiving, by the way! Hope you had a great one! Millenian 16:54, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Yes, the job of an admin is never done. That's why I made you and Pikazilla admins, so I don't have to do everything (since I can't) --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 18:51, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::True, true. Millenian 21:40, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I'll go add that to the Fanon Rules and the welcome templates. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:12, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Excellent! Millenian 17:00, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Well, I just might help with that. But not right now, I'm kinda busy on the Halo Fanon wiki. If you like Halo (the game series, you know?), and you have some fanon ideas for it, you should go check it out. Just follow this link to see it. If you start writing fanon, pay me a visit over there. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:14, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, I'm not a big Halo fan. Godzilla's my main interest. But whenever you can, just give me a ring (so to speak) Millenian 22:06, 30 November 2007 (UTC) THX THX for the advice Could you do me a favor? Could you follow this link and copy down the information it gives to my talk page? I want to know what the kaiju is like, but I can't go there (stupid parental controls). Thanks. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:37, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay. Millenian 03:57, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I never was good at gramer :I wasn't especially good either but at least follow basic punctuation/capitalization, and that'll be okay. Millenian 03:56, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the help. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 15:32, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :No problemo. Millenian 16:54, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Back from the Dead, I see Well, it's been quite a while, so let me see. I don't think much has really happened. I've kept the site going, killed vandals, changed the main page and the wiki logo (still need a matching one for the quartz skin though). We have a new user, Kaiju-Zilla, who's contributing a huge amount to the Fanzilla section. Oh yeah, and you have to log in to edit, that way we don't have quite so many vandals and it's easier to say who made what Fanzilla. And we're also associates with Cloverpedia. By the way, do you think you could upload this image from Cloverpedia over to here. Just rename it Cloverpedia.jpg when you do. That about wraps everything up in a nutshell. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 19:24, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Cloverpedia might get merged with Wikizilla since it can't grow all that much. I still have to go see that movie. And I think that the third GtS Fanzilla stuff is basically abandoned. I mean, I have ideas for kaiju, just not stories... so, yeah. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 20:25, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah, not much has been happening, really. And we just changed to the gaming skin a few weeks ago, so it hasn't been here long. --The Lord of Monster IslandLOMI HQI here your cries 21:15, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Being that you are an administrator as well, you should be active. What is your excuse for your absence? If not active I might have to remove you from the Administrators group. Troycool - ADMINISTRATOR + BUREAUCRAT 14:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I am sorry, there doesn't seem to be much I am needed for. You may remove me if you wish, although I am not asking you to Millenian 21:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I will remove you...You can come back whenever you wish and become more active. Troycool 03:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Orga!! I havent seen you seen you since-oh. Yeah, about that whole killin' you and all, i am sorry, but i saw you as a threat and an intruder on my land, so...my instincts kicked in, and well the rest is historyGojiraFan96 23:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) what was with the hole-sucking my DNA thing? 5 Questions from GodzillaIsland7.2 What's your Top 5 Favorite Heisei Godzilla Films? What's your Top 5 Favorite Millennium Godzilla Films? What's your favorite Godzilla era? Do You like the fact that they made Godzilla a Good Guy in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster or Not? What's your favorite Godzilla suit? from GodzillaIsland7.2